


饲养肉兔手册

by juesare



Category: xinxiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare
Summary: 本文无cp，谁都可以是饲养员无任何指示性tag，不进行言论诱导生日给自己抓只肉兔





	饲养肉兔手册

**Author's Note:**

> 本文无cp，谁都可以是饲养员  
无任何指示性tag，不进行言论诱导  
生日给自己抓只肉兔

零、  
兔兔是一只挑食的，极其喜欢糖分和碳水，天生的捣蛋鬼和撒娇精，过分甜软的太妃糖质感的肉，需要苦涩的茶来中和才不会引起舌头的不适。  
西柚，牛奶，泡泡糖。在虚幻甚至是不可思议的梦境中制造出来的甜蜜的爱欲产物，维纳斯都自叹不如的纯真的，不切实际又弯弯曲曲勾引人类的单纯的肉欲。  
乖兔子。  
我逮住一只兔子，故作凶残的咬住他带着血管痕迹的耳朵，在逼问和哄骗之间问他关于任何兔兔的往事，他眼睛和我抽的烟一样亮，像是水果糖。  
我，私下叫他红豆派，叫他年糕，叫他草莓爆浆麻薯，乱七八糟的，怎么有食欲怎么叫，像是一份街边摊的美食宝典。  
但他不是路边摊，他是牛奶养的玉做的小兔子，跳进我怀里。  
我望着他眼睛。  
一、  
我发毒誓，我不是故意的。他趴在衣服上，像是娇嫩的，玉兰花瓣一样的臀肉轻微的摇晃的模样我不是有意要去看的。我只是下班回家罢了，虽然是同事关系，但我俩的时间差还是存在的。他的那双漂亮的，修剪得当的手在双腿中，我曾经义正言辞警告他，他的小屁股只有我可以动，他在学习期间生理卫生几乎是空白，打手枪都歪歪斜斜。  
手那么白，小东西那么粉，像是一朵还没有开放的玫瑰。  
当然，我也不是变态。但是我最喜欢他的还是那一身，几乎是性欲实体化的软肉，在肚子上，在大臂在腿根，一切柔软的带来曲线的地方，都拥有饱满的不可思议甚至是让人暗暗出声说些下流话的填充。  
他抽烟，我也抽烟，他抽烟像是气球一下子瘪下去，不过肺，我甚至觉得他不过嗓。舌头里暗暗抵着水蜜桃的味道，呼吸之间像是柔软的皮革鼓面。  
带着暧昧流浪的梦境，什么都抵不过现在。他乖乖的趴好又乖乖的撅起，随着爱欲的风而晃动着那嫩生生的臀。唇舌之间的是自己肉呼呼的手臂，软嫩的舌和丰沛的唾液中是低低的，不好意思的带着水蜜桃味道的呻吟。  
这件事上我嘲笑过他，多大的人，在性爱上也被我带着领略过七七八八，怎么连叫都不会呢。他那次被爱欲折磨的双颊通红，身体全都软绵绵的，被我咬掉死皮的嘴唇像是荔枝，带着高糖的香气说兔子都是不爱叫的。  
我凑过去，在他脖颈深深呼吸。  
我的苹果味肉兔。  
腰上肉抖着，撑起来的膝盖落回床面，布料都能把那娇嫩的关节磨红。在湿漉漉的，近视眼中看见拉着箱子的我，傻乎乎的，伸手去捏自己那肉乎乎的臀。  
“我要吃胡萝卜……”  
这贪吃的肉兔。  
二、  
这是我第一次意识到，我家这只肉兔真的会假孕。他掉眼泪缩在用我衣服搭造起来的巢穴之中，不让我碰胸部和腹部，缩成可怜的耳状。我非常清楚的知道他是绝对不会怀孕的，但他意外的笃定让我还有一秒慌了手脚。我怀疑一圈在我的安全措施上，却突然发现他早已小声哭起来。  
被我抱着，硬是抓住手腕漏出娇嫩的奶和软乎乎的肚皮，几乎是强硬和施暴一般，强迫着接吻和抿他的肉。他哭着说奶要流出来说孩子要掉了，我冷着脸几乎是惩罚式的吮吸他的奶头，咸味的眼泪流到粉白的皮肤上，像是奶水汹涌。  
不，真的是奶水。  
嘴里的，带着腥气和甜味的，奶水。  
公兔子竟然真的能假孕啊。  
他捧着自己那娇小的，几乎是未成年少女一般的乳肉，带着不满和一丁点想要我疼惜的娇憨，说“主人你看我真的是怀孕了……”  
是，给我生一窝淫荡的小兔子。  
我掰开他的腿，他哭着闹，说受不了受不了，我哄着要是想顺利生下兔兔就得腿再张大，他哭着把膝盖送进我手里。  
乖宝贝。一手护住奶一手抱住肚子，傻乎乎的，从嘴里传来哼哼唧唧和一点委屈的黏腻喘息。我竟然陷入这场没头没尾的情景剧中，真觉得怀里这只白嫩的像是水豆腐一般的小兔子是一个可爱又辛苦的准母亲。  
于是我低下腰，亲亲他的肚皮。  
他好娇嫩，怎么就做母亲了呢？我疑惑的心想，但还是狠狠的操开他，肉比往常都要热和缠人，汁水四溢像是熟透被捏烂的水蜜桃。我抱着，小心翼翼的圈着亲吻，几乎是钳住那双娇嫩的，男孩的乳，看一点点半透明的奶黄色的汁水跌落。  
我对他带着物化人格的居高临下，对这只兔子的命运有着绝对的主宰权利和选项意识。但等这个，像是孩子一样多兔子蜷在我怀里，颤抖着耳朵说自己是一个小小孕妇的时候，我似乎觉得这些人格的不平等都被打破，我只是他的，兔子国的一个男佣。  
掐着腰，狠狠顶着嫩肉射满。我亲他鼓胀的小嘴，问兔子有没有吃饱呀。  
我的大兔兔，和那在我们幻想中的小兔兔们。  
三、  
兔兔意外的不认主人，我和我的朋友都对这一点认知格外准确。当时朋友接受兔兔叼过来的饼干时我俩就意识到了，兔兔只是需要很多很多的爱的小宠物，我只是必须品的存在而不是完全满足的终结。  
被朋友抱在腿上，兔兔肉嫩的圆滑的手肘搭在朋友的肩头，被潮湿的舌仔仔细细的品尝过，我抱着兔兔的腰，嘬他胸侧的嫩肉。他像是全世界最柔软最甜蜜的吐司面包，轻轻咬一口还有好吃的芋泥。  
兔兔蛋糕，眼泪是草莓果酱。  
哭得鼻头红红，却还是要我和朋友两个人四只手不能离开他的那一身，像是日本豆腐一样的身躯，我的指甲划着我朋友攻城略地时留下的吻痕，漂亮的出血点像是雪天里最艳丽最俗气的梅花。  
进出他的身体，上面和下面。兔兔抱着胡萝卜，软乎乎的嘴唇一动一动，下面的小嘴也一动一动。我的手被兔兔攥着，奶上的手当然是别人的。  
喜欢两根胡萝卜的兔兔。  
被折腾的精疲力尽，抱在怀里我去亲他的拜拜肉。  
“这次兔兔怀的是哪个主人的小崽子呢？”  
竟然还认认真真思考了，我的傻兔兔。  
四、  
我对兔兔有神奇的，下流的装扮癖。这话我可以开诚布公地来讲来谈，我的“主人癖好”并不会因为兔兔的乖巧而消退。他对自己的装扮有执着，但也不抗拒我的一时兴起。  
当然，也只是他觉得是一时兴起罢了。  
我喜欢他非本意的模糊性别，虽然他自身也有一点性别认知障碍，不然一只公兔子是怎么会假孕【后来又断断续续假孕几次，在我玩他尽兴之后的日常症状罢了】的呢？我对兔兔带着一切的宽容甚至是纵容的态度，对于他的非本意的幼稚和女性表达方式，我甚至带着一种上瘾的执着和不说出口的暗自期待。  
就像现在。  
长筒袜，宽大的卫衣，我跪在地上给穿上的帆布鞋。隔着漂亮的袜子一路亲吻，我埋在他漂亮的草莓内内上，吃掉小兔子。  
创可贴，大腿的勒痕，指甲，项链，脖子和脸颊的痣，委屈的，想要我抱抱的小兔子。  
我好爱他，蝴蝶在我的肺里和胃里翻滚，恨不得将他一点点全部吞没。  
我，我的地狱之船，我的焚身之火，上帝的号角恶魔的吻痕，我永远的云朵和转瞬即逝的奶油，我的下流和我的高尚，我的一切。  
他好乖，缩在我怀里，哭哭。我撑开他的穴，玩具像是一颗草莓。他几乎是全身的重量都倚在我身上，颤抖变得理所应当。我的入侵在他眼里就是洪水猛兽，明明都是熟识性爱的身体，却在欲望中变得像是淋湿的睡莲。  
兔兔，我抿着耳朵，热气蒸腾着。他怕热，找我身上凉的皮肉，又暖热我。  
卫衣撩起来又落下，柔软的，像是他有点肉的肚子。罩住我，我像是无助的兔仔去寻觅母亲的乳头一样恳切。他好乖，乖乖嘬着我，温泉一样的兔子，湿漉漉的。  
我，用我的生命之源，饲养我的兔兔。

他包容的亲吻我，是善良的小兔子。  
以上，就是我的肉兔饲养手册。


End file.
